Polymers, such as polyethylene homopolymers and copolymers, are used for the production of a wide variety of articles. The use of a particular polymer in a particular application will depend on the type of physical and/or mechanical properties displayed by the polymer. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop polymers that display novel physical and/or mechanical properties and methods for producing these polymers.